Forever & Always
by 1derland-1D
Summary: Two siblings move across the country from Houstan,Texas all the way to the rainy and dull La Push Washington not excpecting to find love along the way. This is not a Jacob/Seth Sorry to dissapoint :/


**Summary:Two siblings move across the world from houstan,Texan all the**  
**way to the rainy and dull La Push Washington not excpecting to find**  
**love along the way.**  
**A/N:Okay this is my very very first fanfic. Please go easy and**  
**critisism is accepted!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight cause if I did Bella wouldn't be so**  
**selfish and Seth would be more**  
**Important to the story :)**

* * *

**Zoe P.O.V.**

"Stupid bag Move!" I yelled at the neon pink bag on the floor.  
"yeah know you actually have to pick it up for it to move.." Lucy  
rolled her light brown eyes as she threw her bag in the Back of the  
car and cleand the imaginary dust of her hands. "Yeah well..well I  
don't want to!" I was pissed off not at the fact that the bag wouldn't  
move but at the fact that our parents insisted that we relocate and  
the worse part is were moving to La Push Washington I know what yor  
thinking "What kind of name is that!" well don't ask me apparently  
it's an Indian reservation phh.. whatever.  
"oh come on Zoe just hurry up soo we can get of here and just get this  
while damn moving thing over with!"  
"Fine! , but I'm not happy about this!" I grabbed the usless peice of  
shit off the floor and threw it in next to the rest of our things then  
I slammed the back shut my mom dad and sister already in the car.  
"This is stupid I hope you both realize that!" I slumped down in my  
seat reading all my goodbye messages from my friends and grabbed my  
iPod out of my purse.  
"oh come on zee it's not that bad." moms uniqe blue and green eyes  
looked at my also blue green eyes you see i look like mom and Lucy  
looks more like dad but I'm the total opposite of my mom she's polite  
and I'm rude but the one thing I did get from my dad was his tan skin  
you see my mom is as pale as paper and so it evens out Lucy and my  
skin tones were both in really great shape and not to brag but are  
pretty hot if I do say so myself we Both had long black hair that was  
straight and all the way to our lower back and plump lips and high  
cheek bones we both are 4'11 yeess I know were short don't rub it in..  
"yes it is"Lucy mumbled for me looking out our car window and sighing.  
"pshh your only mad cause you have to leave William"I snorted very  
Un lady like.  
"if you ask me I'm glad we left him!" my dad stated he didn't really  
like William as you can tell but then again what father would want to  
see his older daughter get Hurt so many times and still keep going  
back to the same guy yeah see he would cheat on her and lie to her all  
the things a bad boyfriend would do.  
"DAD!"  
"Hey! I'm just saying."  
"what you father is trying to say is were glad that he can't hurt you  
anymore you deserve much better than him anyway"  
"yeahh sis! He was a douch bag that should go to hell for all the pain  
he caused you" I patted her shoulder then looked out the window,turned  
on my iPod and listened to Kiss me - New Found Glory as I looked at  
the houses and things go by I felt my eyes feel heavier then was  
finally consumed by darkness.  
I woke to the sound of rain hitting the car "ohh Greaat were here." I  
stretched my arms and yawned and smiled at the sound of my bones  
cracking and re adjusting. I looked over to my left to find Lucy still  
asleep and looking so peaceful , she may be the older twin but  
sometimes it feels like I look after her yeah know?  
She stirred in her sleep and slowly started to wake up , she opened  
her eyes and stretched and as she got fully wake smiled i chuckled at  
her expression She turned to me with a confsed expression on her face  
just as that expression came it left and a grimace covered her face as  
she looked at my window confused I looked outside and groaned the sign  
" Welcome to La Push" was right in front of us. "were almost their" my  
mom squeled "you both are going to love the house and the neighbors  
are just peachy!" she clapped her hands."Really mom Really.. Peachy  
who says that anymore"  
"isn't that the hip words these days?"  
I Looked over at Lucy with wide eyes just to see her expression the  
same as mine and we both cracked up laughing,laughing so hard that we  
both turned red. Our laughter died down as we turned in to a drive way  
and in front of us was a little white house with a porch swing it was  
plain and was small yet big at the same time it was..it was "perfect"  
Lucy and I whispered looking at our home it may not have looked much  
to others but to me it was perfect "it's really beautiful mom" I said  
as we all got out the cars one by one.  
" I know I picked it out myself the owner moved away two years ago I  
don't see why though this is such a lovely home!"  
They all grabbed two or three bags and or boxes as I stayed behind and  
looked around and marveled at all the...Green that surrounded us.  
"Hey neighbor" I jumped at the sound of the husky voice.  
I looked up to see four shirtless men smirking at me "Damn what do  
they put in the water here" I thought. I smirked and replied cockily  
"Well hey to you too neighbor" I raised an eyebrow at what seemed to  
be the  
Youngest of the four he seemed to be about my age..Score!  
He blushed "uhh.. Sorry for intruding but we were just stopping by to  
say welcome to the neighborhood...I hope you don't mind" he rubbed the  
back of his neck and looked at  
His shoes like they were the lmost intresting yhing in the world.  
"it's totally fine you should stop by more often" I winked at him and  
bit my lip."soo.." I said eyeing all the boys."do you all have names  
or do I have to say "Hey you with the face" everytime I talk to to you?"  
They all chuckled and one by one said their names" Paul" "quil"  
"Jacob" "and I'm Seth " I looked at all of them and took their faces  
and names in but u stared at Seth just a tad Longer. "well my name is  
Z-" I was cut of bye Lucy's screaming.  
"Zoeee!" I could hear her footsteps as she ran over to stand next to  
me."yeah that's my name but you don't have to scream it!" I yelled  
into lucy's ear.  
" what the heck! Get some bags or boxes out of the car and get moving!  
Were losing daylight here!"  
"uhh...Lucy it's 12:00pm And plus with all the rain clouds out here I  
don't think there Will be any light"  
"oh shut up just grab a box and let's g-." she was cut off by Jacob.  
"We can help you guys if you want it's no problem at All." He smiled  
at her.  
She turned at bright shade of red and looked at her like she was the  
only thing that mattered to him like..like a blind man seeing the sun  
for the first time.  
"oh come on Really! You too bro." Paul smacked Jacobs back and swayed  
his head from side to side.  
"huh? What's he...oh whatever boys are confusing anyways this is Lucy  
she's my twin sister." I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into my  
side.  
"yes I'm your three minutes older twin sister." she pushed me away and  
straightened herself up.  
"oh whatever you will never let that go would you!"  
"yeah pretty much"  
The guys all laughed and began grabbing various boxes and walking  
towards the house.  
I grabbed my stupid neon pink bag and ran so i could catch up to them  
I mean if my mom and dad saw them come in randomly dad would have a  
heartattack and I'm pretty sure so would mom and we don't want that  
now do we.  
"you..guys...should walk...slower." I panted.  
"ohh sorry Zo. But your really slow"  
"Heyy! I disagree with that I'm just slow to you guys cause you all  
got long legs and I don't!" I folded my arms across my chest and  
glared at Seth.  
"Im sorry." He held up his hands in surrender and dropped the box that  
he held by accident.  
"Seth! Pick it up what if that was glass dude! Were suppose to be  
helping them not breaking there stuff." Quil yelled.  
"Im sorry I'm so so sorry"Setb kept chanting over and over again.  
"Its alright" I put my hand on his and elecricity shot through my arm  
made me pull away.  
I blushed,Looked down and said "uhh..we should bring these inside  
now." I moved around the guys and walked in the house and threw my  
stuff on the floor next to the door they all filed in after  
And put the stuff next to the staircase. Then went out to get some  
more,I just sat there I didn't feel like getting up moments later luce  
came into the room dropped her bag on the floor and sat next to me on  
the couch.  
The boys finished up in a few minutes.  
"hey guys thanks for the help!" I yelled getting off my ass.  
"no problem" Seth said looking at me. "Anytime you need some help call  
m- us okay"  
I blushed , I just met him what the he'll is wrong with me.  
"ohh my" I looked around to see my mother looking at all the men in  
the room.  
"Zoe lucy uhh..who are these men?"  
Lucy and I giggled.  
"Mom they're pimps and there gonna take us away so we could become  
strippers" I looked at the guys and they had the same look on their  
face that everyone but I had.  
"What?" mom yelled turning red.  
"Mom. mom. It was a joke calm down" Lucy said getting up and consoling  
our now furious mother.  
"oops sorry?" I said looking at her.  
"okay these are really just our PEachy neighbors" I giggled as I said  
peachy mom finally calmed down. "uhmm.." mom looked at them confused  
written in her face then realzization hit me.  
"oh these are Jacob Paul quil and Seth" I pointed to each on of them  
And they all smiled at my mother probably trying to get on her  
goodside after what just happened.  
"okay would you all like to stay for dinner?"  
"uhh actually were here to invite you all to a dinner our friend  
Emily is making a welcome to La push party" Jacob rubbed his neck.  
"Yes that would be wonderful what time and where?" my mother got a  
paper and pen as she waited for one of the guys to tell her.  
"uhh.. It's at 7:00 and it's just across the road you just keep going  
straight then take a right and you'll see it's the only house there"  
Jacob smiled at my mom.  
"okay we have to go to work so it was nice meeting you all" Jacob said  
this while looking directly at Lucy hmmm...someone has a crush I  
thought and smirked at  
The evil plan forming in my mind.  
Lucy looked at and raised her left eye brow I turned towards the guys  
avoiding lucys gaze annd we all said our Goodbyes Nd see you laters.  
**-Hours later-**  
It's was 6:00 and I was freaking out about what I should wear finally  
I decided on A Gray off the shoulder shirt and blue faded skinny jeans  
with blue green bracelets and diamond stud Earings with silver Jimmy  
choos to make me taller.  
"perfect" I said as I let my natural hair flow down my back and  
grabbed my favorite gold purse.  
"Hurry up Zoe!" my family yelled impaicently  
I ran down the stairs trying my best to go fast and not fall.  
"whoa zo. Were going to a dinner why do you look all fancy?" Lucy said  
with a knowing look in her eyes.  
"oh my I look overdressed I'll go ba-" "NO!" they all yelled and dad  
opened the front door."let's go before were late it's rude to make  
people wait." dad pointed his fingers out the door.  
"okay okay" we all walked out the door.  
-

**Five minutes later-**  
We parked in front of the house next to a rusty chevy truck and a  
silver Honda. We all got out and made our way to the front door. Lucy  
and I looked at each other and had the same expression then both  
masked it with a smile. I picked up my hand and knocked on the door  
and a shirtless man opened the door "oh damnn there must be something  
in the water here that's the only explaination for all the hot men" I  
muttered I guess louder than I wished cause there was booming laughter  
in the house.  
"oops" I blushed and looked down.  
"Are we at the right house? Cause were not really sure" Lucy rubbed  
the back of her neck while we both looked down at the floor.  
"yeah your Zoe and Lucy right?" the giant man pointed at me and luc.  
"uhh yeah.." "how di-" "Jacob and Seth wouldn't shut up about you" he  
chuckled ad guided us in.  
When I looked at the table it was filled with giant ambercrobie models  
with the acception of a few girls and as I looked at the men and  
everyone I knew that La Push was not gonna be as boring after all.

* * *

**Review please!:) Hope you liked it please tell me if I did someth****ing**  
**wrong it's my first time :) okay bye till next time Review :D**


End file.
